Music for the Soul
by Kega Toremeshii
Summary: Inu Yasha Finally comes to realize his feelings for Kagome, but did he realize it too late? Kouga claims Kagome as his and she says her heart belongs to another, not does it still belong to Inu Yasha? And who is this strange new girl who becomes a little
1. Realization

*Author's babble* Sorry! I accidentally posted ch.2 over ch.1 so if it didn't make sense before, that's why. I'm also super lazy and FORCED myself to REWRITE this damn ch. For the 5th TIME!!!!!! Sorry. It gets irritating after a while. And my chair isn't helping much... Onigiri-kun If your reading this: I still love you!!!  
  
ALL TRANSLATIONS WILL BE LOCATED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IN THE AUTHOR'S MEANINGLESS BABLE (AMB)  
  
MUSIC FOR THE SOUL Chapter 1 Realization  
  
"Hurry up Houshii-sama!" Kagome called excitedly from the bone- eater's well as Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around her, preparing to jump.  
"I am! I am waiting for Sango-chan." He called back to her as Sango slowly limped up behind him.  
"If that damn girl would quit getting hurt so much, we wouldn't have to worry about her." Inu Yasha growled under his breath as Kagome elbowed him. "WHAT? It's true!" He yelled defensively. He hadn't meant for her to hear that, he hadn't even meant to say it out loud, but he had been messing up a lot lately like that. He wouldn't be surprised if one day he told her about what happened between him and Kikyou last month.  
  
************FLASHBACK************  
  
The full moon shone brightly over 2 figures in a grassy field that was surrounded by forest. One figure held a bow and pointed the arrow at the other silhouette. The other figure, more masculine than the other, was bare of any weapons, all that he bore was an evil look pointed in her direction.  
  
"Inu Yasha! How dare you betray me!" She yelled as she pointed the arrow at the still darkened silhouette, his black hair flowing wildly in the breeze. "BETRAY YOU! You know damn good and well that it was Na." "NARAKU WOULD NEVER! He's protecting me! He's keeping me alive! How dare you try and tell me that HE was the cause of my death! It was YOU Inu Yasha! And you need to start living up to your wrong-doings you COWARD!!!!!" She let the arrow that she had kept taut in the bow, fly towards the angered 'human' but just as it was about to hit him, he ducked suddenly, and began charging at her at blindingly fast speeds. She shot another arrow as fear began to overcome her. And he, yet again, dodged it, this time completely disappearing. She looked around the field frantically, aiming her arrow in every direction, but failing to see her target, when she suddenly grabbed from behind. His large and strong hands grasped her tiny wrists and squeezed them until she could no longer hold her weapons and they fell to the floor. He pushed her to her knees, and leaned on her, applying all of his weight on her back as he whispered into her ear, "That's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry for EVER. falling in love with you Kikyou. If I would've known how untrusting, how unforgiving, how HATEFUL you really were.." He laughed to himself and then breathily said in her ear, "I would've killed you right on the spot." She gasped, unable to take the pressure he was still putting on her, and his words seemed to add more weight on her. Her breathing was getting short, and she could feel the souls she had captured escaping her body. And one sound caught her attention, above all the noises that were happening around her: his laughter. He was laughing?! How could he? "Inu Yasha." his laughter seized as he realized she was crying. He loosened his grip on her, and pushed off her then he moved around so he could see her face. "Do you really mean it?... You never really loved me?" He lifted her chin so she could look up into his amazingly purple eyes, illuminated by the moon, and kissed her. It was only a short kiss that was placed 'lovingly' on her cold lips. "I did, but I never could again." He smiled rather cynically as he said, "Remember when I said I'd follow you to hell if that's where love took us?" She nodded, hope came into her eyes before he stood and turned his back to her, "Now I'm determined to drag you there myself." She reached for her bow and arrow and quickly stood and pointed at the back of his head. "Make one move and kill you, you worthless hanyou." He laughed again and quickly spun around, breaking her weapon, and he was suddenly inches away from her face, "See you in hell.koibito." He said rather sarcastically. And with that, he walked away. Leaving her, the way she left him almost half a century ago: alone, confused, and broken.  
  
***********END FLASHBACK************  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you all right? You were growling." Kagome asked as she tried to loosen his grip on her hip.  
When he realized that he saw the blood seeping into her white fuku top, he quickly released her completely, and fell onto the grassy floor, on the side of the bone eater's well. "G..Gomen nasai gozaimasu. I. I didn't mean to." He quickly stood and went to walk back towards her when he felt something coming. He turned his head in that direction and sniffed the air as Shippo hopped into Kagome's lap and lifted her shirt to look at her wounds. He was quickly swatted away and blush covered her features, "It's just a little scratch.I'll be OK. I have some Neosporin and band-aids at home." She blushed even more as Miroku sat down next her and placed a hand over the wound. "Hou.Houshi-sama! I really will be OK."  
He simply smiled as he pointed off into the direction that Inu Yasha was in and she (not thinking) looked. He took the opportunity to lift up her shirt examine the scratches and a few other things while he was at it. But as soon as she realized this he was given a slap in the face and she stomped off over to Inu Yasha. "She'll be fine." He said with a sly smile. Sango simply glared at him and fought back the urge to whip out her hiraikotsu and send him into the next era.  
As Kagome stomped towards Inu Yasha she was caught off guard by him grabbing her and ran as fast as he could to the well. "INU YASHA! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" She screamed, not knowing why he was doing this.  
"You heard 'er mutt." Kouga commanded from on top of the well, stopping Inu Yasha in his tracks.  
"SHIT!" He said under his breath as he sat Kagome back down, when she touched the ground she stepped behind him and he stuck his arm out defensively.  
Kouga smiled and started examining his claws, "Oh, Sorry I'm late Kagome," he looked up at Inu Yasha and said sarcastically, "I was a bit.tied up." Inu Yasha flinched at those words and quickly tried to drag Kagome to the well.  
"Wait Inu Yasha!" Kagome said trying to get out of his grasp.  
"Dammit! What's with all this waiting?!... And why in all the hells is he here?" He asked gesturing towards Kouga.  
"I was invited, got a problem?" Kouga snapped back.  
"Yeah, I do." Inu Yasha said as he gripped his tetsusaiga.  
"STOP!" Kagome said as she jumped in between them. "I brought you all here to have fun! Please be nice." Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and then at Kouga who looked at him simultaneously.  
They both sighed and said, "Hai." Kouga gave Inu Yasha a dirty look as Inu Yasha just smiled and called back to the houshii and the demon hunter. "You two ready?" They both nodded their heads and walked towards the well, as Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who nodded and walked to the well as well. Then, after a few exchanges of dirty looks from Kouga, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and hopped down the well as the other's followed.  
  
********In MODERN JAPAN**********  
Sango is asleep on the couch as kouga stands in front of the TV trying to figure out how all those people can fit in there, as Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara explore the kitchen and all it's yummy wonders, but Inu Yasha and Kagome are locked away in Kagome's bedroom.  
"Inu Yasha! Please tell me what's going on, I'm worried about you." She pleaded as she tugged on the sleeve of his haori. 'I can't tell her that I've been thinking about Kikyou, and I can't tell her about my feelings yet. What if I told her I was thinking about something? Then she'd get even more worried.' He smiled as he lifted his head up to look at the 3 quarter moon barely rising above the distant mountains, "Y'know, I think I've thought more in the past month than I have in most of my life." He smiled, knowing it would take away some of her worry.  
"About what?" She asked, obviously still concerned.  
He had hoped she would've just left it at that, but he should've known better. I mean he is talking to Kagome after all. "I was thinking about my future." He said plainly. 'There!' he thought to himself, 'there can't possibly be a way to get any deeper than that.'  
"What about your future?" she asked stepping closer to him, hugging his arm and enjoying the view he was.  
'DAMMIT! WHY CAN SHE ALWAYS DO THIS?!?!?!?!?!' he screamed in his head. "About. who I'm going to spend it with." He looked at her and smiled, 'I can't get myself into any deeper shit now.'  
She looked up and met his loving gaze, 'he can't be.is he implying?....no..No. "NO!" She screamed, pushing away from him abruptly causing him to fall backwards, hitting his head on the side of her bed.  
He began rubbing the spot on his head that hurt the most, "OW! Look at what you did wench!" He looked at his hand, "I'm BLEEDING! Why in the hell did you push me away for in the first place?" He finally looked in Kagome's direction, and she wasn't happy. His ears sagged and he sweat- dropped once again and every thing in him was telling him to get away from there as quickly as possible before she said.  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
END CH.1  
  
Houshii= monk  
Sango normally calls Miroku this out of respect.I think..  
  
Hanyou (kai) = Half demon  
Mostly reserved for insulting Inu Yasha  
  
Osuwari= Sit  
Kagome's magic word to have complete power over Inu Yasha. Does any  
one know where I can get me some of them rosary's?  
  
Gomen Nasai (gozaimasu) = I'm sorry (very)  
  
Miko= Priestess  
Like Kikyou..*grrrrrrrrr*  
  
Youkai= Demon  
This one means full demon.  
  
Hiraikotsu= Sango's giant boomerang  
She also says this when she attacks using her boomerang  
  
Kitsune= fox 


	2. CH 2 Realization partII

*Disclaimer* All normal disclaimers apply. **LITTLE BIT LIME ** ***Author's Rage expressed here*** I have written the first half of this chapter 3 TIMES! Due to out dated computer without a USB port, and a too new updated computer with no d drive (floppy drive). It's also 11:49 and I just got done typing a group project that I did ALL BY MYSELF! A 15 PAGE REPORT ALL BY SELF AND SINCE I'M SUCH A NICE PERSON I'M STILL GOING TO PUT THEIR NAMES ON IT! Gomen Nasai. I guess I'm just really sleepy.. So please forgive typos and obvious misspellings (like that word). *sigh* enjoi. (That one is spelled wrong on purpose) Actually now it's about 1:15. I messed around on the net for too long trying to find a NON-MIDI music download for the ballad of Akane and Ranma.*sigh* Exhausting. Must finish fanfic ch.2 tonight... YAY!!! I'm SO HAPPY NOW! I did it! I finally downloaded The Ballad of Akane and Ranma!!!!!! I'm listening to it right now..JOIGASM!!!!  
  
Music for the Soul Ch.2 Realization partII  
  
When Inuyasha was trudging down the hall he bumped in to a pile of blankets and futons about Kagome's height when a muffled voice called out from behind it, "Hey! A little help here!" He hesitantly took some of the blankets to reveal Kagome's flustered face. "Thank you. Will you please go get the pillows off the beds for me?" She asked him bluntly as she kicked the coffee table out of the way and dropped her load on the floor and began to set up the beds for the night.  
Inu Yasha reluctantly dropped his and turned to go down the hall when he bumped into Kouga. He smiled evilly as he grabbed Inu Yasha by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Listen up and listen good mutt." He said in a low threatening voice as he got inches away from Inu Yasha's face. "I will have Kagome as my woman. And Ya know why?" Inu Yasha only growled in response and just as he was about to answer Kouga began to speak once more, "Because I've got the balls to tell her how I feel. I don't go whimpering away with my tail between my legs when I think she may be angry, or upset, and I figure out what I want and make a steady decision instead of hurting other people while I dabble through the two choices whenever I feel it's convenient."  
Inu Yasha stared at him blankly for a sec. and let everything he had just said set in. "What the hell are you."  
Kouga interrupted him by throwing him into the wall and holding back his anger, he said in a very low, almost a growl he said, "Don't play stupid Inu Yasha; you know damn well what I'm talking about! Even if you're not certain of your own feelings for Kagome.everyone else is. So start acting like a man and get off that leash." He threw Inu Yasha into the wall as he let go of him and before he left he added one more thing. "Inu Yasha, You really should have thought about this type of shit earlier, because now, you lost her for good." Then he turned around and walked away.  
He can't be serious.What in the hells has gotten into him any way?! Like I did any thing to him. And what's he talkin' about before.It is too late?! How can it be too late when nothing's happened yet.Inu Yasha Growled as he stalked away and into each room stealing the 'pill-owes' off the beds. But when he had walked out in the living room he knew exactly what Kouga was babbling about. Kouga was on top of Kagome, straddling her, and was holding her hands above her head, as she playfully tried to get away. SHE'S LAUGHING!!! Inuyasha ran towards kouga at full speed and rammed him off Kagome. "WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS IS GOING ON? IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" He yelled as he stood protectively in front of Kagome.  
"Is that a challenge?" Kouga said sarcastically as he stood and fell smoothly into a fighting stance as Inu Yasha gripped the tetsaiga. "I think I'll have to call your bluff, half-breed."  
Just as Inu Yasha was about to pull out the tetsaiga and cut him into little pieces Kagome jumped in front of him. "STOP! Please don't fight in the house you two. Please try not to fight at all. I brought you guys here to have fun, not battle to death." She said sarcastically but a got a look from the two men that said 'oh no you didn't just say that'.  
"And fighting to the death.. Isn't fun?" Kouga asked standing in a more relaxed position.  
"Nevermind! I." She got distracted by Inu Yasha sniffing her furiously, so she was unable to finish her sentence. "Inu Yasha? What are you doing? Didn't you say my scent stinks?" He ignored her question and sniffed her a bit more then looked up at Kouga who was now laughing.  
"You smell right mutt. She's mine."  
"You bastard! That's what you wouldn't shut up about in the hall" Inu Yasha quieted for a second and rage began building quickly, and so mush so that it bagan to rack his muscles. "How dare you.." He said as calmly as he could but anger and malice still dripped from his words.  
"Inu Yasha. What's wrong?" She asked a little scared.  
Kouga walked up to her and knelt down in front of her, gathering her up into his arms, "You're mine now. Nobody would dare take you from me." He rubbed hid cheek lightly on hers, causing her to blush "Wha. What did you do to me?" She yelled as trying to push him away from his embrace but failed. "You carry my scent. You will be forever recognized by any one who can pick up such a scent, as mine, and no one will take you away from me."  
"Wanna bet, fleabag?" Inu Yasha growled as he stood protectively by Kagome once more.  
"Well, any one not fool-hearty enough." Kouga smiled as he stood and wordlessly accepted the challenge.  
Kouga and Inu Yasha fell into fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move for only a moment before Inu Yasha ran blindly into Kouga throwing a punch and high kick that only got blocked by Kouga's fast arms. Kagome watched as helplessly as they just barely missed knocking over breakables and torching furniture.  
Suddenly she felt uncharacteristically desperate. She didn't know what to do. She had been screaming for them to stop since they started and evidently they weren't listening. Obviously this is something extremely important to them. I have to think of something quick before they destroy my house. And suddenly a positively surprising thought jumped into her head and before she could think about it twice she jumped in between the two demons and leaped into Kouga's Arm's planting a hard and desperate kiss on his lips.  
Shocked at her sudden gesture Kouga just stood there for a moment before he finally loosened up and accepted the kiss by closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips back against hers.  
Inu Yasha stood there gawking, watching in utter disbelief, confusion, and disgust. When Kagome finally broke the intense kiss she turned her head towards Inu Yasha with tears in her eyes and cried out, "Please stop fighting. If not for me then for yourself." She cried a bit harder as she willingly let Kouga comfort her, "I'm sorry." She whispered in Inu Yasha's direction and finally pushed away from Kouga and ran into her bedroom past the watchful and curious eyes of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
Shippo looked at the other's who just stared in the direction Kagome had run in, then curiously to the two demon's, but Shippo had other ideas, he hopped determendly to Kagome's room. And when he entered, he saw her packing her bag and crying. "Kagome? Where are you going?" He asked concerned as he walked slowly towards her.  
"I'm going to see Kaede. I'll be back before dawn, I promise." She said as she forced a smile his way and wiped away the tears.  
"I'm going with you." He protested.  
"I would feel better if I went alone." She argued.  
"Well, I'd feel better if I went with you, and besides, I don't like your time too much. It's kinda scary."  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh when Kirara came in behind him unnoticed and mewed, making him jump high enough to touch the ceiling. "Alright let's go." Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack and hiked one leg over her open windowsill.  
Shippo and Kirara both hopped into her outstretched arm and she jumped down and snuck off in the direction of the well.  
  
The rest of the night remained quiet as Kagome's disappearance went unnoticed. Miroku decide to make some ramen since he was the only one who studied Kagome enough to know how. And he and Sango chatted quietly in the kitchen trying to keep their minds off of the present problem. Inu Yasha was hurt, and Kouga was bathing in the glory of the most sought after victory between the two; Kagome's heart.  
"She can't really love Kouga could she?" Sango asked as she watched ramen begin to boil.  
"I don't seem to think so. She was crying and she didn't let the kiss deepen. Maybe it was just to get their attention." Miroku answered as he leaned against a chair and stared at the floor deep in thought.  
"Then why didn't she kiss Inu Yasha?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.  
"That is a good question, but only she knows the answer."  
  
END CH.2 *AMB* This wasn't how this Chapter was suppose to turn out but I kept going with the changes and liked what I got, so I'll just edit in the parts that were cut into another chapter. And for all you Kouga/Kagome lovers. THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING! I DO NOT APPROVE! Kagome belongs with Inu Yasha and that's that. 


	3. Ch3 Foreshadowing

Music for the Soul Ch.3 Foreshadowing  
  
Inu Yasha found himself in a new place, a dark wooded forest shrouded in mist, and the smell of death was all around him. Where am I? He thought to himself as he stared at his new surroundings.  
A sound suddenly caught his attention some one's crying. "Where are you?" He called into the darkness. And suddenly he could make out the figure of a young woman curled into a ball at the base of a somewhat living tree.  
Inu Yasha ran to the figure gripping his tetusaiga, when he arrived at her side he inhaled her scent deeply. "Miss? What's wrong?"  
She moved around and positioned herself on her knees facing Inu Yasha but her long black, straggly hair fell into her face and hid her features from him. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and Inu Yasha sensed that she had been through a great deal of struggle. Dammit! What's wrong with this girl?  
"Tenez desus sur moi l'amor?" she asked barely audible to even his sensitive ears.  
"What did you say?" he asked a bit confused.  
"Tenez desus sur moi l'amor!" she cried as she lunged herself into his arms. She still managed to not let him see her face, but now he comforted her as she cried into his shoulder and muttered something incoherent.  
Her scent is so familiar yet different at the same time. I know this scent! He thought to himself as he hugged her back.  
"Tout que j'ai dire etait je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur."  
"What? I can't understand you." He said pushing her away to look into her eyes to find some sort of answer, but her hair still fell into her eyes.  
"Pouvez-vous m'entendre?" she spoke softly, breathy, sexily.  
"What are you saying?" he whispered as more of a question to himself than to her.  
"Pouvez-vous me sentir dans des vos bras?" she said as stood and bent over to touch him lightly, seductively on his chest and neck. Then she kissed him at the nape of the neck and chest and kissed him lightly and slowly all the way to his white, silken dog ear. "Renchez-moi dons la foret blanche," She whispered seductively before she pushed away from his ear and kissed him passionately on the lips, licking them lightly with her tongue, "je me gacherai dans un abre creux." She stopped; her eyes closed and revealed her facial features to him.  
Something's not right here. He thought as kept her eyes on her face and reached slowly for his sword. But before he could even fell the cool medal of the hilt he was sent flying backwards into a tree by a shock wave that knocked him out.  
When he awoke he was in about the same setting except everything was bright and beautiful, full of spring time flowers and a blue sky. He sat up to look around and felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around quickly about ready to attack when he saw Kagome's loving smile. "Inu Yasha," she knelt down next to him and scooted closer, barely able to contain her excitement, "I have wonderful News!"  
"What is it?" He asked unable to fight back the smile she had given him despite his spinning head. When he had tried to adjust his position to face her more she grabbed his hands excitedly and put one on her thigh and the other on her stomach.  
She blushed a little before she spoke obviously embarrassed by what she was about to say but she sighed and began any way, "You're going to be a ." A confused look crossed his face as he watched her choke, no gag on nothing. He got even more when confused when she began hacking. He patted her back worriedly and suddenly she coughed up blood, and he felt a warm substance cover his hands.  
When he looked at them they were covered in blood and he reached his hands out to her shoulders quickly to help her in any way he could but when he saw his mystery woman's figure the world around them faded back into the bleak, despairing place it had originally been. His grip tightened when he realize Kagome was no where to be found and the blood on his hands had suddenly disappeared. "What have you done with her?" He demanded, shaking her when he realized she was crying again. "What's wrong?" He asked, his anger draining from him as his concern grew. Her answer was a haunting stare towards her outstretched hands and crying hysterically. .He flowed her gaze and saw that there wasn't any thing wrong then he looked back up and tried to search her face for an answer, but he couldn't see past the shadows and ebony hair the covered her features, so he returned his gaze to her hands and found them completely covered in blood and were dripping with the crimson liquid onto the dead land beneath them. That scent! "That's Kagome's blood!" he yelled as he knocked her over backwards and reached for the Tetusaiga, He looked up to her face and met with those horrible, burning, eyes piercing into him and lunge at him. He flung himself into a sitting position as he awoke in cold sweat; her words whispered around the room and haunted him, "Venu trouvez-moi." He looked around the room furiously It was just a dream. just a dream. He thought as he panted and he felt his heart in his throat. Maybe I should go check on her, just in case.  
  
Kagome's room was quiet and dark until a large bag was hurled in the open window, causing a loud thump to echo in the darkness. Her head then bobbed in the window as she climbed her way up into the window and ungracefully got her foot stuck on the outside windowsill and she fumbled inside, landing on her face and neck. I'm so cold I didn't even feel that. She thought as she pushed herself up and stood, shutting the window before anything else. I'm glad shippo and Kirara decided to stay with Kaede. I don't know how I would've been able to do that with them on my back.Footsteps outside her door caught her attention. She quickly removed her shoes and skirt and dived into the bed realizing that she had taken the blankets from it for the futons out front and had left herself with only a sheet. But she quickly fell into a fake sleep before the person opened her door, and stepped in quietly. She had her back turned on the door and this person and could only hear the footsteps getting closer to her bed. Then with out warning they stopped, but she soon realized that the silence scared her more than the footsteps and she began to turn around when a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around as a clawed hand covered her mouth. "Shhh!" a voice called from the shadowy form in front of her. She could feel his heart racing in his hand, and suddenly a familiar voice called to her, soothing her. "Kagome it's me. Inu Yasha. Don't scream you'll wake the others"  
  
END CH.3 *AMB* I really don't feel like writing one of these this time but I guess I have to. This has been my favorite ch. So far to write. I love his dream. but please don't ask any questions about this. I will not answer a single one of them. No, I will not tell you who the mystery girl is. No! I will not tell you what the strange language says (it's French). And NO! I definitely won't tell you what Kagome was going to tell I.Y! So suck on that! O'well. Don't expect the next ch. To be up any time soon. I'm still grounded and can only do this at school or when no one is at home. So I can only type in short amounts of time and that's more frustrating to me than for typing fro hours on end. Well have fun. 


	4. Ch4 Confessions and Solutions

**AMB** this one is pretty short, but it's sweet. But it's also a little dirty.. But I hope its ok all the same. Pleez don't be hatin' on me for how annoying Kagome is, that's just her character, she's annoying. O'well, c'ya!  
  
MUSIC FOR THE SOUL CH.4 CONFESSIONS AND SOLUTIONS  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome in the darkened room on the sheet covered bed. He didn't say anything or even look at her as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
"Why are sneaking in my room in the middle of the night?" she asked a little quietly.  
He sighed and looked in her direction with a look on his face that she's only seen him give Kikyou. "How about we go for a walk?" He stood and snatched up her skirt and socks and handed them to her. All she could do was look at him and take her clothes from his hand slowly. "Ya might want ta put on somethin' else, It's a little cold out there." She nodded as she watched him walk out the door.  
Maybe Kaede was right she thought to herself as she pulled herself out of bed and over her to the dresser.  
  
She stepped out of the door in a pair of rather tight fitting jeans and a light sweatshirt. Inu Yasha looked at her and put a finger to his lips indicated her to be quiet. She nodded in acceptance and followed him in the living room, past her sleeping friends and out the backdoor.  
  
They walked for a while in an awkward silence, both just staring at their feet as they walked over the frozen earth. A three quarter moon shone over them, illuminating the iced courtyard, making it sparkle and glitter. He was the first to speak. "I. I needed to talk to you." He stopped and turned his body to face her but kept his gaze on his bare feet, finding them more interesting then the look in her eyes.  
"About what?" She asked a little shyly, trying to meet his gaze.  
He looked at her then directed his gaze to the God Tree and smiled. He stepped over the gate that surrounded it and reached up and caressed the bare spot where he was once pinned to for over 50 years.  
She followed him and reached out and touched his shoulder comfortingly. He took his other hand and placed it over hers. Then he laughed to himself, "Ya know, now that I think about it," He took her hand in his as he turned to face her and wrapped his hand that was once reaching out to the past, and was now grasping the future he hoped he could hold, around her tiny waist and pulled her body close to his, "you look nothing like Kikyou."  
She gasped as he rested his head on her shoulder, she could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine. "Wha.What do you mean?"  
He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, and she felt that if their faces got any closer they would be kissing. He loosened his embrace and smiled as he told her bluntly, "I was scared."  
He yet again gave her the chills as he practically breathed the words on her lips, making them twitch with a want for him. "Of what?" She asked, quivering from a combination of cold and lust.  
He hugged her yet again and whispered in her ear, "Of loosing you. I don't know where I'd be without you."  
Tears began to fill her eyes He's .he's not trying to, he can't be. What about Kikyou?  
"Kagome, I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I really think you should know that I."  
She interrupted him before he could say the words she longed for and dreaded all at the same time, "Please don't, don't say anything." She finally hugged him back and buried her face in his chest and cried.  
"But Kagome, "He put his finger under her chin and pulled her face gently to his, "I lo." She interrupted him again, but this time it was with a kiss. He was completely shocked and finally accepted it as he closed his eyes and took his hand from hers and placed in on her cheek and neck. When he felt her tongue run across his bottom lip, he met it with his and let the kiss deepen. He could feel her heart beat quicken and her breathing become more ragged.  
His had changed as well and he fought off the animalistic urge to throw her on the ground and claim her here and now. He inhaled her scent deeply and pulled away from the kiss and her rather abruptly with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Gods Dammit!"  
"I..I'm sorry." She said as she wiped away the tears that had stained her face and touched her lips.  
"No, "He grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look at him, "It's my fault. I just can't STAND smelling that damn wolf on you."  
"So it's true then."  
"What?"  
"That I've been claimed, marked like I'm a piece of property." She said disgusted  
"That's all you are to him." He said lying more to himself than to her. She looked at him awkwardly and was about to speak when he said, "But you mean so much more to me."  
She looked away unable to meet his all too loving gaze, "Do you really hate his scent that much?"  
"I can't stand it." He said very calmly for how much hatred he actually felt for it.  
"Then... Why don't you claim me?" She asked a bit shyly, still not looking at him.  
"What?"  
She looked up at him and said, "If I'm going to be claimed by anybody. I would like it to be you; it would just feel better if that's how it has to be."  
"I couldn't..." he said as voice trailed off.  
"I understand. Why would you claim something you didn't want?"  
"That's not it!" he shook her hard making her look at him in fear. "I do want you! But the way I have to claim you is." He blushed and looked away.  
"What?"  
He sighed reluctantly and began to speak, his blush deepening, and his voice monotone, "To over power his scent I have to. we have to. mate." A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he watched shock creep into her eyes.  
"We have to." she blushed as she thought the rest.  
"Mmmm-hmmm"  
There was an awkward silence as they both stood stared blankly at each other. She finally smiled as she hugged him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'll do it."  
Complete shock hit him and his jaw dropped. She had just told him that she would be his mate. "Ar. Are you sure about this?" he asked stuttering, his hands beginning to shake.  
"I. I love you. That's why I'm doing this. I don't care how you feel about me. I want to do this to make you happy. That's all." She blushed and pulled away from him and turned her back his way, but she was soon after caught off guard by an embrace from behind.  
"I love you Kagome." Now it was her turn to be shocked. She gasped as she felt his lips on her ear and then move down to her neck, sending her into a whirlwind of pleasure. "I May not have realized it before, but I know now," He moved his lips back up to her ear and more than likely breathed into them then whispered, "just how much I love you."  
Tears of joy filled her eyes as she turned and hugged him. He returned the embrace and sighed as he looked up at the slightly cloudy midnight sky. The three quarter moon shining like the sun, he thought of what was to happen tomorrow night when he changed to his human form. But suddenly his thoughts drifted back to her, and what was about to happen rolled in and took over. He smiled and hugged her closer, tonight was the happiest night of his long lived life. He was going to make love to the woman of his dreams and beat Kouga all at once.  
  
**End CH.4** 


	5. Ch5 Creating Destiny

*disclaimer* Yeah you know already, but I feel I should put this at the beginning of every chapter so I can't get sued. but plz!!!! DON"T REPORT ME!!!! Having my fanfic on this site is very important to me and my friends. PLZ don't take that away from us!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 *LEMON* Creating Destiny  
  
Inu Yasha smiled as he propped himself above her, "Don't be scared." He whispered as he leaned in towards her, his coy smile was what frightened her, he seemed too hungry, too lustful, she knew he had wanted her before, when she was 'in heat' as he would call it. She knew he had never known how to take out his sexual frustrations, and they were all coming out now as he kissed, sucked violently, and nibbled at her bare neck, shoulders and earlobes, giving her pleasure she hadn't even imagined.  
She trembled under his touch and lips both from pleasure and fear of being caught, of what could happen, of what was going to happen. But she let him continue exploring her body with his hungry lips and curious fingers.  
They were both naked by now and her clothes lay in rags from his impatient claws, while his were thrown into a pile next to her bed. She tried to keep herself under control, and calm, but soon, all her worries were subdued as she gave into the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers.  
He still sucked viciously on her neck and got a little too carried away by her quiet moans and accelerated heart rate and breathing and bit her hard enough to draw a little amount of blood. She winced as she threw her hand up to the new scrape, "OW! Inu Yasha! That hurt." She whined as she pulled her hand away and tried to make out if there was any blood on her hand in the dark.  
"I'm sorry," he said breathily as he leaned back in and kissed it lightly, then he rubbed his tongue over it, and after feeling her shudder with pleasure, her began to suck at it once more. After he felt he had sucked the wound clean, he pulled away and looked at her with lust filled eyes, "Better?" He asked knowingly. She nodded in response, unable to make words come out of her mouth. " I really am sorry." He breathed again, "I am half demon after all, I might get a little carried away with myself, but I'll keep it slow, I'll try to hold back, .for you." He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away, panting heavily, hungry for more of her body.  
"I love you." she whispered, "That's why I did this. That's why, I want you to do what you want, go at your own pace." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she rubbed noses with him.  
He chuckled and planted a quick kiss on her lips, "I don't have a pace with this type of thing."  
Even though the room was dark, she could still see the blush that covered his features. But she had to ask, "What do you mean?"  
His blush deepened and became almost a crimson tint on his cheek bones as he blurted out, "This is my first time."  
She was completely shocked, relieved, and unsurprised all at the same time. "You mean.You." she stuttered out and he planted another harsh kiss on her lips, preventing her from saying much more.  
"I wanted to save myself for the person I love." He whispered, his hot breath on her lips, causing her want, that had somewhat faded to regain its place to where she was gasping for air, unable to take or want to get rid of this teasing pleasure.  
He could fell her want rising and the smell of her was almost too overwhelming. He wanted her so unbelievably bad, but he yet again fought off his animalistic instinct to dive right into it, besides, he rather enjoyed seeing her want him like that. He could see how much he wanted him in her eyes, and it looked like she was about ready to explode if he didn't take her now, but he smiled and put off his own want as he decided to torture her a bit more.  
He kissed her lightly an her lips and then licked them and drug his tongue all the way down to her breast that he was now cupping in one of his hands, while the other propped him up above her. He looked up at her as he licked her nipple and flicked it over and over with his tongue; he smiled evilly as she gripped the sheets of her bed with pleasure. When he pulled away to go to the other she grabbed his chin and rather violently jerked it up to her face, as she angrily and with as much breath as some one who had just ran a marathon said, "Just do it and get it over with." She flopped back on the bed and looked at him with such a want he couldn't help but laugh. "What?" she asked panting.  
"I remember when I would look at you like that, but you didn't even know what the look was of." She looked at him in confusion as it began to make sense.  
"Like when you were human?"  
He laughed a bit, "Yeah." He opened his eyes and let her see the lust, the want for her in them, and he smiled as he positioned himself between her legs.  
"I love you Inu Yasha." She breathed as she closed her eyes preparing for what ever feeling he was about to induce on her.  
"I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her and thrust himself inside her. She moaned loudly into his mouth, unable to do anything else. The pain was unbearable and when he was about to pull out she grabbed his arm and stopped him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, he knew from the look in her eyes that she was in pain.  
He nodded and kissed her again as he slowly pulled out and heard her groan in pain once again in his mouth, but he still slowly, but a bit faster, pushed himself back into her, and soon as he kept increasing the motion, he could feel her become less tense, less scared and begin enjoying it.  
He kept his mouth over hers as he began to go faster and her moans were becoming louder and more enjoyable, so as to keep them somewhat muffled in fear that the others might hear.  
She began to forget the pain and she wrapped her arms around his chest grasping his back. His thrusts were harder and faster now and the friction they created was wonderful.  
Finally they had both reached their peeks and both let out a final moan as he released himself inside her. He stopped his motions and just stared at her for a little, watching her pant and wriggle beneath him. He kissed her passionately with the last bit of his strength before he rolled off her, fulfilled and exhausted. She cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled the top of her head as she rested her face on his hard chest, and soon they both fell into a deep sleep, forgetting to lock the door and about the people outside it.  
  
END CH.5  
  
*I'M SO EMBARASSED!!!* This is my first attempt at a lemon.. I think you can kinda tell, I kinda repeat myself a lot. I myself am a virgin and would not be able to write from experience.. This is just what I've picked up from other lemon's (NO I did not steal this from some one!) and from what I think it would be like.. I mean he is half demon.he's gotta be packin' ^///^ *blush* 


	6. ch6 an old dog, a new trick

*AMB* Hey peoples I'm really tired and I just spent all day fixing ch.5 and retyping ch.1...*hee-hee* not to mention finding some yummy yaoi pix of inuXroku. I t is SUPA-late and if I get caught on the comp. at this hour I am sooooo grounded (again_) so I'm gonna cut the chit-chat and go right into the story. I really didn't feel like writing this ch. But I had to keep myself busy while I did laundry. *sigh* this ch.'s pretty pointless.  
  
MUSIC FOR THE SOUL Chapter 6 An Old Dog, A New Trick  
  
"Kagome." He whispered softly as he shook her gently, "Kagome, please wake up."  
Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. It was still dark, but she could tell it was Inu Yasha standing next to her. "Hnnnnn?" was all she could say as she rubbed her eyes.  
Inu Yasha stood and began throwing on the top of his haori, he had already put on his pants, prior to waking Kagome up. "I'm going now, I just wanted you to know that." He said as he tied his haori and bent over to pick up his sword. And as he did so his kissed her lightly and then licked her lips playfully.  
She smiled back at him as she watched him sneak quietly out the door, and even though she didn't want to, she rolled out of bed and threw one a night shirt, just in case some one came into her room while she was sleeping. Then, she crawled back into bed and before she could even feel the pillow beneath her head, she was asleep.  
  
"Kagome-san! Kagome-san!" Miroku knocked on her door at around 6 o'clock and when there was no answer walked in. "Kagome-san are you almost ready?" He asked her as she dug threw the drawers in her desk.  
"Yes, I'm just trying to." She pulled out a little red silk purse with black velvet apple blossoms all over it and threw it her bag next to her, and then she stood and turned towards Miroku smiling.  
'She's looking even more beautiful than normal today.' He thought as she just stared at him in her tight fitting white, long-sleeve shirt, and light color blue jeans. "Are the other's ready?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.  
"Uh.Yes they are." He said as he moved out of her way of the doorway.  
"Oh, I hope I didn't make you guys wait long." She smiled happily as she walked past him.  
"No, not really. We had to find Inu Yasha first." He followed her down the hall and into the living room. When she got there Inu Yasha looked at her and paled. He ran towards her and sniffed her furiously then whispered, "You haven't bathed?" She didn't whisper though, "No, I woke up late and I didn't feel the need to." Inu Yasha glared at her and drug her outside as the others just watched in confusion. "There's something...strange about them today." Sango said when she was close enough to Miroku. "Stranger than normal you mean?" He said as he leaned on his staff.  
  
"What's the big deal Inu Yasha? So what I didn't take a bath this morning, big deal." She whined as Inu Yasha fiddled with something with his back turned towards her. "The big deal is," he calmed himself and calmly dumped a bucket of water over her head, "You smell like love making. And if I can smell it this strong, I definitely know Kouga can smell it." She just stared at him angrily as the water soaked into her clothes. He realized that you could see straight through her shirt now and had trouble keeping his eyes away from her now revealed black bra.  
She smiled sexily at him and walked towards him, he didn't really know whether to run, or stay and see what happens, so like always, he stayed. She leaned in against him and barely touched her tongue against neck, and then she gently grabbed his neck and pulled it down so she could whisper in his ear, "osuwari." Then she stomped back into the house and into her room, past Kouga who had been watching intently from the window.  
  
"Quit making faces Inu Yasha." Kagome said as her and the gang walked through the mall. "Well, they keep starin' so I figure I should give 'um a reason to stare." He said as he made a face at another passer-by, making the young one cry. Kouga amazingly kept his distance and stayed as far away from Kagome as he could 'If that damn mutt doesn't make his move soon, then I'll just be forced to take her. But how can he stay so close to her with my scent all over her?' "Inu Yasha, please behave." She asked again as she turned into a store. They instinctively followed her in and stared in awe at the 'amazing' technology of her time. Kouga stopped and began inspecting the clothes on the rack and had to ask as he pulled a pleather mini skirt, "What are these materials for?" Kagome turned and looked at him and her face went blank as he pulled a pink and black lace thong out from underneath the skirt. She bolted towards him and yanked them away and threw it back on the rack, "Those aren't for men."  
"Why are we here, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she inspected some of the clothes that Kouga was looking at. "We're shopping. If you guys are going to stay in my time for week, you have to have modern clothes." She said as she held up a skirt and shirt to Sango's body and handed them to her. "Those'll look really nice on you." Then she continued with her shopping and the boy's followed.  
  
"How about we go home and eat?" Kagome said as she tried not to pull on In Yasha's new black button-up shirt with embroidered flames.  
  
"But all the food here smells so good." He whined as he headed towards a Mac's Burger place.  
  
"I have ramen at home." She said teasingly.  
  
He stopped and looked at the burger place, than at her pleading face, then to the oddly dressed group behind her. "You guys look so stupid!" he said laughing.  
  
Miroku was dressed in a pair of black, baggy jeans and a black and white baseball shirt. He still carried his staff and (of course) still had his wrap and beads around his kazana.  
  
Sango had on a light green top and a light, white sweater over it, half zipped up. She also had on a pink and white sakura print long skirt with her normal sandals on and still carried her hiraikotsu on her back.  
  
Kouga had on rather tight fitting blue jeans with a hole cut in them for his tail, and a tight black t-shirt that showed off the shape of his abdomen and chest. His old headband was replaced with a newer, navy blue and black one to match his new look and cover up his pointy ears.  
  
"What's so funny about us? You need to look at yourself." Kouga said as he pulled on Inu Yasha's black shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha just huffed and turned his head back towards Kagome who was now chatting with Sango, and he smiled. "Y'know, if you don't do something soon, ya might loose her, and I'm not your only competition." Kouga said as he motioned for Inu Yasha to look at the handsome young man with a gaggle of girls around him approaching Kagome. Inu Yasha growled when this male shook Kagome's hand.  
  
"Hojou-kun? What a surprise. What are you doing here?" She smiled politely when a few familiar faces came out of the crowd that followed him.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I see how you are; don't even say hi to your 3 best friends." A girl with her hair in pigtails said as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"Ichi! How are you?" Kagome said as she hugged her back.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing! You're the talk of the school."  
  
"Every one's surprised your even alive still." Said a girl with short black hair as she smiled sweetly at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Ni, I have been sick a lot lately, I even got a little sick this morning, but it went away after I had something to eat." Kagome said trying to put some truth to her grandfather's lies.  
  
"Are you sure you should even be out of bed?" asked another one of her friends with long brown hair.  
  
"San," Kagome smiled as the girl approached her, "I guess I shouldn't but I feel fine."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga sat down at a nearby table and Inu Yasha adjusted his baseball cap so he could hear them and Kouga found the table interesting as he listened as well.  
  
"Did you receive the medicine's I dropped off, Kagome-chan?" asked Hojou.  
  
She had to lie, "Yes and they helped a lot. That's probably why I'm able to be here today." She smiled trying to pass it off, and Hojou smiled and began to stutter.  
  
"Kagome, I was thinking, since we're both here, would you like to go see a movie?"  
  
Sango stepped next to Kagome who was struggling for answer and asked, "What's a movie?"  
  
"Who's this?" Ichi asked as she got closer to Sango.  
  
"She's pretty." Added San  
  
"Is she from around here?" asked Ni as she inspected Sango's skirt.  
  
"She's from." Kagome stuttered again. She was never good at lying, let alone lying off the top of her head.  
  
"Japan." Sango answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable as the girls inspected her.  
  
"What part? You don't seem to be from around here." Asked Hojou.  
  
"She's from. Osaka!" Kagome forced a smile as she received a weird look from Sango and Miroku, who has now decided to join in on the conversation. And with that Inu Yasha and Kouga decided to join in too.  
  
"Kagome, I decided I want to go home and eat." He said trying to sound calm.  
  
"I think we should go too." Kouga added as he stepped up behind Miroku.  
  
Ichi leaned in and gave Kagome a coy smile as she whispered to her, "Is that one with the white hair the one you keep ditching Hojou for?"  
  
"NO! Well,.It's..I." Kagome stuttered  
  
"It's OK if it is. I can understand, he's really cute." She smiled and Kagome saw the blush cross Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojou, but I have to finish showing these guys around and then we have to go home and rest up." She felt Inu Yasha step closer to her as she spoke to Hojou.  
  
"I understand, but aren't you even going to introduce us?" He said as he flashed a smile Sango's way, making her blush and Miroku growl from jealousy.  
  
"That's Sango. She's about a year older than me, and has had a lot of family problems lately." Kagome said as Hojou reached out his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hojou-kun." She said nicely.  
  
"The pleasures all mine Sango-chan." He said as he kissed her hand  
  
"And this is Miroku. He's from a family of wandering monks."  
  
Miroku reached out to shake Hojou's hand with his right hand so that Hojou could see the curse that Miroku wasn't afraid to use.  
  
"And this is Kouga. He's from royalty."  
  
Hojou shook his hand as well as he asked, "Really? What type of royalty?"  
  
Kouga tightened his grip on his hand and said, "I'm the leader of a wolf- demon pack."  
  
"Hojou gave him a blank look and said, "That's.interesting."  
  
"And this is Inu Yasha. He's not really a people person." She said as Hojou stuck out his hand to shake Inu Yasha's, but Inu Yasha simply looked at his hand and then at him and then walked away closer to Kagome.  
  
"He's been alone since he was really young. He doesn't really know his manners yet." She said as she elbowed him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all. But I have to go or I'll be late for my movie." He turned to Kagome and stuck out his hand, "I hope you feel well enough to go back to school soon, we're beginning to miss you." He said as he looked into her eyes and smiled, but she was too busy concentrating on the two sets of growls that were coming from behind her.  
  
END CH.6  
  
*AMB* This ch. was pretty pointless. I was really bored and I figured that, if Kagome was going to take them to a concert, she would take them to get modern clothes. I drew an awesomely sexy pic of Inu yasha in modern his modern clothes... Yeah.. I even got a nose bleed. O'well I heart you Joanne, and Sora.you're grounded! 


	7. CH7 In another's eyes

*AMB* YAY! It's ch.7! I absolutely hate ch.6. It's completely pointless. But, o'well. I kinda realized that I left the others out of the story, and I decided I wanted to concentrate this episode on the others (Miroku, Sango, and especially Kouga) point of view. So have fun! 

This is my 2nd time writing this chapter. I forgot to make inuyasha a human in this one, but I had to because in ch.4 he was saying that he wondered what would happen 'tommorrow' night when he became human.

MUSIC FOR THE SOUL

Ch.7 In Another's Eyes

            Kouga followed Miroku in the side door after they returned from their 'adventure' at the mall. "Who was that guy again?" He asked Miroku when he noticed the others had headed into the living room. 

            "He is apparently Kagome's present time suitor." He smiled in Kagomes and Inu Yasha's direction, "They've been acting pretty strange today haven't they?" He looked at Kouga who grunted in response. "You've been acting different today too. You haven't went around Kagome or fought with Inu Yasha at all. Did something happen?" 

            Kouga growled, and kept staring as she laughed with Sango and Inu Yasha blushed. "Something happened last night,"

            "Like what? Did she refuse you?"

            "No," He sighed, "Me and the mutt just had a talk, and they snuck outside last night when they thought we were all asleep and I followed them." He sighed again and looked at the ground as he turned to face the wall. "I told him he didn't have enough courage. I told him, the reason she hasn't done anything or acts like she wants to be with me is because I was man enough to tell her how I felt."

            "And…" Miroku began to worry. Kouga had never opened up to any of them like this, and he was actually letting Inu Yasha stay close to Kagome.

            "And he did it. He told her, he told her everything out there in the moon light." He sighed and Miroku could see that it bothered him. Miroku had always thought that Kouga never really loved Kagome, but put up such a fight for her as more of a possessive thing, but Kouga was proving him wrong. "Kouga," He reached out and touched him on the shoulder comfortingly, "I know that you're in pain right now, but, can I ask you two questions?"   Kouga looked at him and then nodded, "Do you like the way you feel right now?"

            "Are you crazy? Of course not! What kind of dumbass question was that?!"

            "Did you know you were making some one feel this way? Right now even."

            Kouga stared into Miroku's black eyes with confusion. _What in all the hells is he talking about? _"What are ya sayin' monk?" 

            "Do you remember Ayame?" Those words hit Kouga hard; he couldn't even look at Miroku. He never really wanted to give this woman any of his feelings. It was an arranged marriage and he hadn't even given her the time or attention she desired. "She really does care about you Kouga, and I'm pretty sure she feels just like you do."

            Kouga just looked at the monk with questioning eyes, "But… It's not so easy to forget something that important to you so easily." He said wistfully as he stared at Kagome.

            "I know, you're not the only one with an unrequited love." Miroku said as he stared at Sango.

            Later that night Kagome had asked Kouga to help her fix a rather early dinner, and he agreed wordlessly. He couldn't help but watch her as she happily washed the potatoes and hummed a tune that sounded heavenly coming from her. _Why did I help him? Why did I push him to do that?… _He continued peeling the potatoes with his claws over the trash can she had set before him and he noticed her humming had stopped.

            "Kouga, what's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself lately." She asked as she set down the vegetable she was currently cleaning and began to dry her hands with a dishtowel.

            He contemplated on whether or not to tell her. He knew it would just cause more problems, but he had to know, would it make things better if he actually told her? "Kagome, I…" he looked into her eyes, so deep with concern, and worry surrounded her normally happy brown eyes, and he closed his own and forced a smile, "Nothing. I guess it's just being your time, I'm not used ta all this stuff y'know?" 

            He could feel her looking at him and he worried if she could see through his act, so he began humming the same tune he had heard her hum before and soon, she joined in and that's just about how the rest of dinner went for them.

            "Hey, Kagome? Why are we eatin' so early?" The human Inu Yasha asked as he shoveled some more stir-fry into his mouth. It was amazing how different he looked when he was like this. His long ebony hair flowed wildly behind him, and his excited purple eyes glowed with excitement as he inhaled his favorite food in the world: ramen. There was some miso soup too but he didn't pay to much attention to it.  

            Kagome simply smiled, and forced her eyes away from Inu Yasha's human form as she finished off her last bite of rice, "Because you guys get to enjoy one of my times greatest feats." 

            "And just what might this feat be?" Miroku asked as he put his chopsticks to his lips in thoughtful manner.

            "I thought I already told you guys this but, we're going to see one of my favorite bands perform, DAWN." Kagome got a dreamy look in her eyes as she said the name of the boy band. But all she received from the group was a blank stare.

            "And they are…?" Inu Yasha said moving his chopsticks in circular motion as if to edge her on and she noticed again that his normally long and sharp claws were missing.

            "They are a singing group." More blank stares from her friends. "It's a group of boys that sing and dance in front of a lot of people." 

            Sango nodded at her politely as she said, "So we're going to see men, perform, in front of a group of people…?" 

            "Yes!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

            "What's so great about a couple of cross-dressers singing?" Inu Yasha asked as he dangled a noodle above his mouth, and she noticed that another part of his demon attair was missing: his fangs that had once nibbled on the most sensitive parts of her body. She blushed and just as he was about to eat the noodle, he was nailed in the side of the head by Kagome's chopsticks. 

            "They're not cross-dressers, and you can't knock it until you try it!" She said angrily as she snatched up her plates and headed to the kitchen. 

            "Wench!" he yelled, "You made me spill my ramen!" 

            There was silence for quite some time until a loud and boisterous "OSUWARI!" came from the kitchen.

            When Kagome came down the hall at six o'clock, Kouga's mouth dropped. She was wearing a very showy and tight pale yellow half tank top, with a pair of tight fitting and figure showing jeans with a pair of open toed sandals. She held her coat over her arm and stopped in the hall and inspected her hair and make-up in the mirror that hung above the entrance way table. 

            She turned and looked at the boys, and seeing the looks on their faces made her blush furiously. "You haven't seen nothing yet."  

            She moved out of the entrance of the hall and revealed a very scandilly clad Sango, wearing nothing but a black tube top, and a long dark pink skirt that slit all the way up the side, revealing more than a fair share of leg. 

            Miroku stared at her wordlessly and no one had to guess as to what he was thinking because he got a nose bleed and Kagome rushed over to him and helped him into the kitchen. Kouga couldn't help but laugh, "Ha! The stupid bastard couldn't contain himself at the sight of a little flesh! No wonder he hasn't had a woman bear his child yet!" 

He laughed again to himself, as Sango walked over to him smoothly and stopped in front of him, propping her and on her hip as she waited for him to stop laughing. Then, when he had given her all of his attention and realized that she was very attractive, she bent over so they could be face to face, and she whispered softly as he stared at her, "You don't have room to talk, I saw you wipe the blood off your nose when Kagome came in here." She smiled a bit sarcastically and stood, never breaking eye contact with him until she heard Kagome come out of the kitchen laughing as Miroku followed her out holding his nose and blushing.

            "What's so funny?" Sango asked as she sat down on the couch next to Inu Yasha who scooted away, he knew she was attractive, he wasn't blind, but he was just oddly afraid of her right now. 

Miroku looked up at Kagome and shook his head no, as if silently pleading with her not to tell her. "Nothing really… just that he sneezed and blood went all over the sink and Miroku went pale in the face."

"You see blood all the time houshii-sama, why would that little amount bother you?" Sango asked as she crossed her legs giving him a wonderful view right up her skirt and revealing her black underwear. 

"I guess it's different when it's your own blood." He smiled behind the towel he was holding to his nose and looked at Kagome and mouthed 'thank you.' And she nodded in return. 

"Are we ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed a coat out of the hall closet for Sango and realized that the boys were wearing less than what they were used to and grabbed a couple of Grandpa's  coats for them. 

"Hai. We're ready when you are Kagome." Kouga said as he stood and began to walk towards her. Inu Yasha quickly jumped in front of him and took the jacket from Kagome, he knew Kouga could beat the living crap out of him when he was in this form, but he'd never let that over-competent demon know that . Kouga looked at him and returned the dirty look he was receiving and took the jacket Kagome was handing him.

Soon every one was ready and heading out the door, leaving the darkened house for a while, but before she could get out the door, Kouga grabbed Kagome and threw her on the couch; he shut the door behind him and stood behind her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten or hurt you, and I just thought you needed to know somethin'." 

She pushed herself into a sitting position as she heard him walk over and stand in front of her. "OK, what is it?" She asked a little shaky, she knew he loved her and she had always lied to herself and said he'd get over it,  but how could she tell him that she was in love with Inu Yasha?

"I love you. I don't think I did at first, I think I just claimed you 'cause you had those powers and thought you would be a great asset to the wolf clan. I…" he kneeled and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Kouga, I…" She tried to interrupt and put him down as nicely as she could but he interrupted her.

"I know. I KNOW!" he threw his fist into the ground in a frustrated anger, then took and deep breath and tried to calm himself. "I know you love Inu Yasha. I can smell him all over you, I'm not stupid. I just wanted to let you know that," he looked up at her and even though they were both in the dark, she still felt the chill the seriousness his blue eyes sent her, "That I look at you the same way Inu Yasha does, but ya know what he sees that I don't?" She shook her no, unable to form words. "He sees his love being returned when he looks in your eyes."

            He stood and she couldn't tell what he was doing but he wiped his face with his hand and turned to walk away, but when his hand touched the doorknob she heard him laugh as he said, "And now, I have to look at you, the same way another's looked at me…" He sighed, "It's not very fun looking through another's eyes, but sometimes, I think ya have to do that," He looked at her as she walked up behind him and tried to comfort him with her eyes, "ta see what's really going on." 

*END CH.7* 

AMB

WOW! This ch. turned out better than I expected, but this puts a few kinks into the rest of the story. Kouga wasn't suppose to realize this for awhile, but I couldn't make the poor boy lie to himself any longer. *sigh* hopefully I'll update soon. C'ya then! ^-^


	8. Ch8 The Storm Begins

*AMB* Hey peoplez! YAY! I'm so happy that I have people other than my friends reading this. They've even given me good reviews and I want to thank you guys. If it wasn't for my friends and (I sound like a celebrity or something) my fans I would've stopped writing at ch.5 or ch.4. Thanx You Guys! O'yeah! The word for today is: questioningly. (I wanted to put this word down sooooo many times in the first three sentences.)

******WARNING****** 

THIS CHAPTER HINTS GAYNESS! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF YAOI (GAY) THEN SKIP THIS CH. THANK YOU! (The yaoi content does not involve the main male characters. The Yaoi content is between three of my original characters. Thank you)

Music for the Soul

Ch.8 The Storm Begins

            Kagome walked into the building feeling very uncomfortable with Inu Yasha close behind her, and Kouga not far behind him. _I…_she looked at Kouga as she thought; _I never wanted to hurt him. I… I honestly thought it would never come down to this. I thought that things could just… always stay the same._ She sighed and looked towards the man who was staring at them questioningly. 

            "May I help you?" He asked politely.

            "Yes… I …uhhhh….I'm the contest winner for the concert tickets….?" She said as she dug through her purse, looking for her I.D.

            "Name?" He asked as he prepared to type into the computer.

            "Higurashii, Kagome." She said bluntly as she pulled out her school I.D and handed it to him.

            He took her I.D., looked at her and then typed something into the computer. "Alright, Miss. Higurashii, everything checks out," he looked at her and smiled, go down the hall, and the elevator will be on your left, take that to the 29th floor and go to room 13. They should be there with your tickets." He smiled as Kagome nodded a thank you and motioned for her friends to follow her.

            Kagome walked down the hall, looking at each door number, and the others just followed her. Sango and Miroku walked closer to the windows, staring down at the lights and tiny people, while Kouga stayed farthest away from the windows as he could and Inu Yasha followed close behind Kagome.

            "Ah, here it is." Kagome said as she opened the door. When she walked in she saw a woman sitting at a desk and typing into a computer. "May I help you?" she asked politely as she looked at Kagome and smiled.

            "Yes… I'm the contest winner." She said as she looked around the room questioningly.

            "Name please." The woman asked.

            "Higurashii, Kagome," She began digging in her purse again; "Do you need my I.D.?" 

            "No, the front desk signed you in. They're expecting you," She got up and began walking towards the door. "Right this way." She opened the door and motioned them inside.

            The woman walked in after them and walked them through yet another set of hallways. She finally reached an unmarked door and knocked on it gently, then opened it barely enough to fit her head in and said, "The contest winners are here sir." And then a man's voice told her something in return but Kagome couldn't understand what he said.

            The woman turned around and looked at Kagome and said, "They will see you now."

            Kagome smiled and nodded as she walked past the woman and tried to focus on the dark room in front of her. When she walked in the door shut abruptly behind Kouga who was the last one in, and suddenly she began to get chills. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome whispered as Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders protectively.

            He looked around the room furiously trying to find anything, but all he could see was darkness. Then a figure came into view and her scent wafted around him. _I know this scent._ He thought,_ It's…It's her it's that woman from my dream._

Suddenly she disappeared and popped up behind him and whispered into his ear seductively, "Je sais que vous m'entendez. Je peux le gouter en vos larmes."  But when Inu Yasha whipped around to see her, the lights came on, and she was gone, even her scent had disappeared. 

            "CONGRADULATIONS!" Screamed three boys all feminine in their appearance. One was tall, about 6'1, and held a bouquet of red roses. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes that matched the petals of the flowers, and dulled them in comparison. He wore an opened black leather trench coat, with out a shirt and had on a pair of tight black leather pants with chains and zippers all over them. He smiled sweetly and brushed his shoulder-length blonde hair out of his face as he walked up to Kagome and bent down and kissed her hand as he handed her the flowers. Then he stood and said, "I'm Alec Davis. Nice to meet you, Kagome." He backed away and let another gentleman approach.

            This one was relatively shorter and was about Inu Yasha's height. This one held a huge box of chocolates and had on a tight black t-shirt that had some sort of fox logo on it, and a pair of torn and worn blue-jeans, that fit and showed off every possible curve a man could. He smiled at Kagome as well, and his brilliantly, ice-blue eyes sparkled as he played with his long black pony tail. He pranced up to Kagome seductively and hugged her, pushing Inu Yasha off her as he did so, but the poor mutt couldn't do nothing but stare in amazement. The man pulled away from the embrace and held onto her shoulders as he winked and said, "My name is Shao Mei Ling. Glad to meet you."  He handed her the chocolates and stepped back with Alec, revealing a new member.

            He stood a bit taller than Miroku and almost matched Kouga's height perfectly. He bore a huge fox stuffed animal that was about half his height. He was a bit different from the other two in his style and attitude. He had on a baggy pair of dark blue jeans and a navy blue zip-up shirt that was unzipped enough to show off a few hard muscles but to leave you guessing what the rest looked like. His reddish-brown hair was short and worn in a sexy bowl-type-cut, with a single bang that framed his face and reached his chin. Although he had brown eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of brown that had ever existed on a man. He approached Kagome and stuck out his hand. She slowly stuck hers out and shook his large and strong hand. Then he handed her the animal, still wearing that same smug look on his face and said, "My name is Tatsuya Naniyomi. Glad to see you've finally shown up." He said rather sarcastically as the other two boys popped up behind him and said in unison, "And We're DAWN! Japan's number one boy band!" They smiled and struck a pose as Tatsuya crossed his arms over his chest. "Will you two knock that shit off? They already know who we are or otherwise they wouldn't be here you idiots!" He yelled as he smacked the tall one on the head.

            "Bu t Tatsuya," he whined rubbing his head, "It's so much to introduce ourselves!" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, "And you know you think it's cute, that's why you don't do it, because you're afraid to destroy that 'bad boy' image you have with the ladies." He smiled and kissed Tatsuya on the cheek. Before he got violently pushed away.

            "You fucking fagot! Get the hell offa me! Why do you always do that?!" He yelled as Alec laughed on the floor and Shao Mei walked over to help him up.

            Alec laughed even more as he said, "Because it's just so much fun to see you get so worked up, besides, it attracts the yaoi fans." He laughed again as Shao Mei tripped over Tatsuya's foot and landed right on top him.

            "You're both fagots! I don't even know why I stay in this damn business!" Tatsuya yelled as Shao Mei and Alec lay on the floor laughing.

 Then suddenly they were both at his sides and feeling his chest and neck as the both said, "Because you know you like it." Then they simultaneously licked either side of Tatsuya's face before getting thrown off.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she tugged on the sleeve of Kagome's jacket, "Who are these guys, and why does the middle one keep beating up on the other two?" She asked still keeping her eyes on the men.

"They're a singing group here in Japan. The blonde one is from America," Kagome answered as she too, never took her eyes off of the boys. 

            "So that explains the height and odd hair color." Sango said pointing at Alec.

            "Yeah, and that one," Kagome pointed at Shao Mei, "Is Shao Mei. He's from China. And Tatsuya is a natural born Japanese, They're all suppose to be super smart, and they're fluent in 3 languages." She smiled as she realized she was in the same room as DAWN.

            "Let me guess, English, Japanese, and Chinese?" Sango asked sarcastically.

            "Yeah, but what's weird is the chose these languages all on their own years before they even knew the others even existed. They say that they were destined to be together, that's why they're such a hit." Kagome smiled as she watched Shao Mei (her favorite member of the band) approach her.

            He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood next her and watched Tatsuya chase Alec around the room with various objects. "You'll have to excuse Suya, He has a bit of a 'thing' against gays. And of course Alec is very open with his sexuality and picks on poor Suya whenever he gets a chance. They really are good friends." He smiled at her as he motioned for her to follow him. 

            He led them down yet another hallway and talked to her as he walked backwards, "So, who are your friends?" 

            She blushed as Sango pulled on her sleeve and nodded. "This is Sango. She's one of my best friends. And this is," She pulled at Miroku's jacket as he protectively walked next to Sango, "Miroku. He's sort of a lady killer himself." Then she pointed behind her at the wolf demon. "This is Kouga, he acts real tough too but he's really a good guy. And this is," 

            He interrupted her, "My name is Inu Yasha and if you even think of putting a hand Kagome I'll kill you." He said as he jumped in front of her and in Shao Mei's face.

            But Shao simply smiled and looked around him at Kagome, "You have a wonderful arrangement of friends. They all have so much," He thought to himself as he cutely put a finger to his lips. Although his Japanese was really good, Kagome could still hear his Chinese accent pulling through. _It's amazing. _She thought_, when he's singing, you can hardly believe that he's Chinese, but when he talks there's no doubt._ "Personality? Is that what it's called?" He asked Kagome, and she nodded excitedly. 

            "SHAO MEI! Why didn't you tell us you taking them to the stage already?" Tatsuya more-so yelled than asked, but Shao Mei's reply was simple and polite.

            "I thought that you two would figure it out soon enough and come of your own accord." 

            Alec popped up behind Tatsuya and pinched his nipple then ran off ahead, making faces and then bursting into a door when Tatsuya gave chase. When Kagome looked at Shao Mei, he was walking the right way again and laughing to himself. "Just follow them." He said as he pointed them towards the door that Alec had run into.  "Are you prepared for your own personal concert from the nation's greatest boy band Miss. Higurashii?" 

            Kagome nodded as she stepped into the dimmed room, following the very sexy Chinese man to her seat on a white leather sofa in front of a small stage with one microphone and a red curtain. 

*END CH.8* 

This chapter is dedicated to Joanne Rodriguez and Roshii. I Hope you guys Liked DAWN. They're just some character's I made up a while ago and could never figure out where to fit them. My favorite is Alec. HE'S SO KAWAII!!!! And I think it's just adorable how Tatsuya flirts back.*sigh* they're just meant to be! ^-^ 


	9. Ch9 And the Thunder Rolled

*******WARNING********

**YOU MUST READ THIS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE**

In this chapter there will be singing. So to describe what is going on as the singer(s) sing, song sequences will be written in script format.

Ex: when one person sings and movement description

Mark: And the thunder rolled

And the lightening strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

*Plays guitar then music slows as only a slow drum beats and a slow guitar plays*

'cuz deep in her heart

*thunder rolls*

The thunder rolled

Ex2: when more than one person sings and movement description

Mark: And the thunder rolled

Mike:*steps out from behind curtain and walks next to mark as he sings* and the 

Lightening strikes

Mark: Another love grows cold

Both: On a sleepless night

Ex3: When more than one person sings at once

AKA: Back round singer sings while main singer sings 

Mark: And the thunder rolled

Mike: thunder rolled

Mark: And the lightening strikes

Mike: Lightening strikes

I hope this helps you to understand my fanfiction a little better. Now let's give a hand for our example boys, Mark and Mike! *crowd applauds*

Music for the Soul

Ch.9 And the Thunder Rolled

Inu Yasha slouched on the couch with Miroku and Kouga as Kagome and Sango jumped and screamed in front of the stage as DAWN sang to them with an upbeat song:

Alec: You are

Shao: What makes me feel

Tatsuya: Whole

Alec: Loved 

Shao: cared for!

All three: *dance in a very seductive way and eye both the girls the whole time* 'cuz you're a whole in one!

*music stops and all three fall out of their poses and Alec leans down and kisses Kagome on the cheek and Shao Mei Does the same to Sango*

All three of the feudal era boys jumped up and growled at the modern boys. Tatsuya had already left, while Alec and Shao Mei stayed perched on the side of the stage flirting with the girls. 

Miroku surprisingly jumped up and grabbed Sango's arm and said very low and threatening, trying to keep it under control, "Come Sango. It is getting late and I'm sure Lady Kagome has more exciting plans for us tomorrow, we should take leave and retire." 

Shao Mei smiled at Miroku and got up and walked away.

"Miroku! What is wrong with you! I was having fun!" She said as she yanked her arm away his grasp. "You don't see me pulling you away from every woman you ask to bear your child, do you?" She said sarcastically not expecting him to answer.

"No," He said as he calmed himself. "But, I do see you tend to get jealous from time to time." He smiled at her and just as she raised her smack him, a basket of fruits and candy fell between them, being held by Shao Mei. 

"I realize that listening to us wasn't the best experience for you…."He thought to himself as he looked at the monk, "Miroku?" He asked making sure he had the monk's name right. 

"Yes." He nodded and let the man continue.

"So, this is for you. I made it myself, and there's a couple passes to an amusement park that's in this area, I thought you'd like that better than listening to us in concert again." 

Miroku took the basket from the smiling man and said, "Thank you." Then he watched Sango stomp off, and just as he was about to walk after her he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Shao Mei's face inches from his own, and then he felt the man whisper into his ear, "You can only go on one condition."

Miroku looked at him and asked, "Go where?" 

"To the park." 

"And what are the conditions?" Miroku asked as he tried to look into the basket and figure out what the hell half those things were when Shao Mei grabbed his chin and brought it to his and kissed the unsuspecting monk.

"Take me." The Chinese man said as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Miroku just stared the man. He had just gotten his first kiss taken….by a man. After the tingling of the shock wore off, Miroku finally managed to move and threw a fist into the guys face.

Shao Mei caught his fist and held it as he wrapped his other hand around the monk's waist, and pushed his body into his. "You're a very attractive man Miroku. Why are you wasting your time with such a fickle flower," Shao smiled and leaned in and kissed Miroku's neck and nibbled on his ear, "When you can have a firm oak," Shao pushed Miroku's hips into his own, applying pressure to his hardened manhood, and letting Miroku feel it as well, "Like me." He leaned in and kissed Miroku again, this time more passionate and deeper than the last. Shao plunged his tongue into Miroku's mouth and moved it around vigorously.

Miroku was completely shocked. No woman had ever come on to him like this, let alone a man. Suddenly he realized just exactly what was going on and he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a seal and smacked it on the guy's forehead, freezing him in place. "Don't mess with some one when you don't know what they're capable of." Miroku growled as he wriggled free from Shao's frozen figure and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Tatsuya and Alec were walking Kagome, Sango, Kouga and Inu Yasha down the hall that led them to the room where they first entered. The girls were completely charmed by Alec's American humor, while Tatsuya sat back with the boys and tried to make conversation, "Why in the hell did you guys agree to go to this thing. I mean what guy in his right mind would go to watch a private concert preformed by a boy band?" 

"Y'know, you sure as hell bitch a lot." Inu Yasha said sarcastically as he watched Kagome carefully.

"What man in his right mind would join a boy band?" Kouga asked sarcastically as he eyed Tatsuya.

"Why you…." Tatsuya's anger rose again and before he could finish Kouga interrupted him.

"I saw you when you were singing. You enjoy doing what you do, and you're good at it to. You shouldn't try to put yourself," He motioned towards Alec, "Or people like yourself down for doing what they were destined to do." 

Tatsuya stared blankly at Kouga as Inu Yasha whispered towards the wolf, "Been talking to the monk again?" 

Kouga whispered back, "What else was there to do while those yaoi nuts danced all night?"

Inu Yasha chuckled to himself as Tatsuya stomped off towards Alec and grabbed him away from the girls and threw him into the wall. Kagome and Sango gasped and watched helplessly as Kouga and Inu Yasha prepared to fight in case it was necessary for them to step in. Then they watched as Tatsuya kissed Alec harshly and then pulled away and said angrily, "I love you." 

Alec looked at his angry blankly and then he looked at Kouga's and Inu Yasha's disgusted expressions and then at Kagome's and Sango's interested ones, and then back at Tatsuya who was beginning to get impatient, "I love you too." Alec said in return as he leaned in and kissed Tatsuya passionately, when Miroku came running around the corner.

When the monk saw this he screamed, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE OUT OF HERE! NOW!" He stomped past the couple making out and practically screwing each other right there, and grabbed Sango, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and stomped out the door.

Kouga bolted out the door after them and Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and drug her out the door as well. When they got out the door, Inu Yasha slammed it shut and leaned against it as if some terrible beast was inside. He panted and looked around, Miroku was already half way to the elevator and Kouga was already there furiously pushing the button, then he looked at Kagome who was laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked as he stepped away from the door and closer to her.

"Nothing," She put the flowers and stuffed animal behind her back as she began to walk away. "Just remembering how jealous you were when they were singing to me." 

Inu Yasha jumped in front of her and walked backwards, "I was not!" 

"You were too! Just admit it, you were jealous of gays." She smiled and he stepped off to the side and stopped.

"I was not." He pouted and she giggled and began to run towards the elevator that Miroku had just stepped in. Inu Yasha saw this and raced up next to her, picked her up and ran into the closing elevator doors.

Inu Yasha put her down and smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall sighing.

"You were to jealous Miroku!" He heard Sango playfully yelling at Miroku. 

"I told Inu Yasha the same thing, but he denied it too." He heard Kagome say and he lifted one of his eyelids to look at her.

"It's because they know they could never be as good as DAWN, gay or not." Sango said as she crossed her arms and eyed Miroku.

"That's not true! I'm ten times better than those yaoi nuts!" Inu Yasha yelled as Miroku and Kouga began to get agitated too.

"They're better than all three of you put together." Kagome said as she looked evilly at Inu Yasha.

"There's no way in ANY of the hells that's possible!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Prove it then. Sing and dance for me like them. I'll give you a week to practice." She said as she got inches from his face.

"Deal!" he yelled back into hers.

The elevator doors opened and Sango and Kagome walked out laughing as the boys just stood and sweat-dropped as they realized just exactly what they got themselves into.

*END Ch.9*

I know that I kinda got off topic there for a little while. I just couldn't help myself. DAWN just had so much personality; I just couldn't let them go with out a bang. ^-^


	10. Ch10 The Lightening Strikes

*AMB* there's more French in this chapter. Just decided to warn ya

Music for the Soul

Ch.10 The Lightening Strikes

            Inu Yasha found himself in a dark world again. This time it looked more like his own time, but a little bit more evolved, and he was human. And he heard someone crying. He ran to her, he knew her voice, her scent. When he found her she was at the base of a hollow tree, and several trees around her were in flames. She hunched over her knees and cried as her black, unevenly cut hair fell into her face. "Tenir mon dernier soufflé!" She creamed frantically as Inu Yasha tried to find an opening in the flames, but failed as she screamed again, "Lumiere enchantee douce qu'elle finti ici ce soir!" 

            "I'm COMING!" He screamed against the flames as he pulled out the tetsaiga and cut through the flames. He ran to her side and held her asking, "Are you ok? You're safe now." He said when he realized she wasn't crying any more, she was laughing. 

            "Tenez desus sur moi l'amour?" She asked again as he tried to look her in the face. Then suddenly she changed into Kagome and was flung onto the tree and tied by invisible hands.

            "KAGOME!" As the human reached out to touch her, she burst into flames, and her horrible, blood curdling screams echoed through his ears. All he could do was watch, as the love of his life suffered, burned to death before his very eyes.

 "KAGOME!!!!" He tried to save her but as soon as his hand got close enough, she was completely engulfed in flames. He froze. He stood there with his face paled and his hand still reaching out to the burnt mark on the tree. "…n….no…..no….Kagome…..KAGOME!!!!!!!!" he fell to his knees and pounded the earth under him, and he cried. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at her teary eyed.

"Je manquerai l'hiver." She said as she stared at the burnt mark on the tree.

"It was you wasn't it?" He asked as he stood. "You did this to her! Just like you did last time!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "DAMMIT! Talk so I can understand you!" He yelled at her.

            She smiled at him and said, "Mais vous reveillez et savez toujours la vertite."

            "What do you keep saying?!" He shook her again and this time she removed her gaze from the tree and directed it at the ground between them.

            "Personne n'est la." She began to laugh uncontrollably and then fell limp in Inu Yasha's arms.

            "What's the matter with you?" He shook her again, and when she didn't move he laid her down on the ground underneath the tree. Then he shook her shoulder gently, and when she didn't respond he shook her harder, angrier now. "Why won't you answer my damn question?!" He yelled as he pulled out his tetsaiga and put it to her throat. "I know you're awake. Talk to me." He pushed the tetsaiga closer and her eyes flashed open again. He saw a thousand ways that Kagome could die in them and he awoke abruptly, unable to comprehend the images. And yet again, her last words echoed in his ears.

            "Venu trouvez-moi."

He rubbed his head and sat up in his futon. He was sweating and panting again. _Why do I keep having these dreams. Are they preminitions ? Or is it jus' my imagination ? _ He looked around the room as his breath and pulse returned to normal. Miroku and Sango shared the couch again, while Kouga was sprawled all over the floor, snoring loudly. 

He sighed and got up out of his futon, and snuck down the hall as quietly as possible.

Kagome sat up  abruptly in her bed in a silent scream. _That woman again ! Why do I keep having these dreams ?_ She thought as she placed her hand over her stomatch. She heard a gemtle knock at the door and knew it was him imediately.

*********WARNING********

MY COMPUTER IS ACTING STUPID SO ALL TALKING PARTS WILL BE WRITTEN LIKE THIS :

'Hello there.' He said politely as he tipped his hat.

SORRY FOR THE SCREW UP. PLEASE CONTINUE READING.

            'Come in.' She cooed softly.

            Inuyasha carefully opened the door and poked his head in, his normal amber eyes shone like amber when the moonlight hit them. She nodded and motioned for him to come sit with her in the bed. A smile crossed his lips and he walked in excitedly, and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. Then he ran to the bed and playfully tackled Kagome, kissing and nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

            'Inu Yasha.' She said trying to keep her voice at a whisper under the giggles. 'Stop it.' She said playfully. He finally stopped and looked her in the eye as he positioned himself on top of her and laid down. 'Why are you in my room at this hour ?' she asked as sheran her fingers threw his ebony hair.

            'I just wanted to see if you were ok.' He said as he looked at her and smiled. 

            She loved that smile. And no matter how rare it was, or when it came, she loved it just the same. It let her know that he wasn't as tuff as he pretendied to be, and under that mean rebel, there was an adorable little puppy that just wanted to be loved. 'I'm fine Inu Yasha, Why wouldn't I be ?' she laughed a little as she spoke because he was running his fingers gently up and down her sides.

            'Because there's demons under you bed.' He said playfully as he moved around to where he was straddling her.  

            'Really? and your here to protect me from those horrible beasts huh ?' she said, going along with the game.

            'Of course! I would never let anything happen to you, koibito.' He said as he nuzzled his chin on her neck.

            'Good.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, 'because i don't ever want to be away from your side. And i'll love you no matter what happens, or what form your in.' 

            He looked at her and smiled and then leaned in and kissed her, lightly and lovingly on her lips.

            She returned the kiss and that's just how they remained untill he deepened the kiss. And their silouttes remained in the darkness as a shadow shot across her window.

*END CH.10*

Sorry my computer is acting stoopid today. Well... maybe it caught it my cold  *achoo!* just kidding.


	11. Ch11 This is Where it Gets Stupid

*AMB* I originally had prewritten ch.s 1-4 and had the ideas for ch.s 6 and 7 that's why 8 -10 don't seem to be going any where.  The songs mentioned belong to (In order of appearance): Travis Tritt-Here's a quarter, call someone who cares

Music for the Soul

Ch.11 This is Were it Gets Stupid

Inu Yasha awoke the next morning in his demon form and found himself being shaken gently by Kagome. "Inu Yasha! Time to get up and practice!" She said singing. Inu Yasha rolled over sleepily and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun. "What time is it?" He had never really slept when he was in his human form. He was too paranoid. But he felt oddly rested and the sun seemed far too bright to be daybreak.

"It's about," she looked at her clock next to her bed, "9:30."

"And that means?....." He asked, not knowing how to tell time.

 "It's been about three hours since sunrise."

 "WHAT?!" He hopped out of bed and scrambled the room for his clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up? Did the others know I was in here? Who found out?" He asked throwing on his red haori pants. 

"They all know you're in here. I just told them you came into my room last night, paranoid about being in your human form, and I went out into the living room when you collapsed on my bed." She smiled and he finally noticed the mandolin looking thing in her hands. 

"So now they think I'm hentai? And what's that?" He asked pointing at the guitar.

"They've always thought you were a hentai," she said jokingly. "And this is an electric guitar.  Didn't think I was going to let you out of the bet, did you?" She asked as she handed him the guitar. 

He took it and stared at it curiously, he began inspecting the underside of it, lifting it over his head. "Whaddya expect me to do with it," he asked trying to hand it back to her.

Kagome pushed it back at him and said, "I expect you to write, play, and sing a song with Miroku and Kouga that tops any of DAWN's." She smiled as she motioned for him to follow her out of the room. 

He followed dumbfounded thinking _What__ in all the hells have I gotten myself into? I've neverplayed the mandolin before in my life? Sure my mom played for me when I was young, but I've never played the damn thing. _He walked out side and followed her to the well house. "What the hell are we doin' in here?" he asked as she flung open the door revealing the rest of their friends in there with strange instruments like his.

Kouga sat at a bunch of metal and skin-looking material covering the tops of it. He was tapping it with his fingers and making a light 'thud' sound.

Miroku was holding another type of mandolin, this one sounded deeper when he struck one of the four strings and Inu Yasha noticed that his had 6 strings and was a higher pitch. "This modern mandolin is wonderful. It's beautiful and the notes are so distinct and loud." Miroku said as he played a song from the feudal era.

"You know how to play Miroku?" Kagome asked as she walked towards them and Inu Yasha following her like a lost puppy. 

"Of course I do. I loved to play the mandolin as a child, but the older I got the more my training got it in the way." He said as he played a faster, more modern sounding beat.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to practice." Kagome said as she motioned for Sango to follow her. 

"How the hell are we suppose to know how to play?" Inu Yasha asked beginning to get angered. 

"There's a radio," She said pointing at a black box with odd buttons on it, "You push the red button to turn it on and the green button to find a station you like. Have fun." She said waving as her and Sango shut the well house doors 

"Thanks a lot mutt." Kouga said as he took one of the sticks Kagome had given him and hit the metal 'rice hats' that was attached to the 'drumms,' as Kagome called them.   

            "Don't break any thing you idiot! Are we going to let a bunch of yaoi idiots beat us? Show us up in front of our women? I know I'm not. So you 2 can sit there and call each other names all week if you like." Miroku said as he started playing something and humming a song.

            "That sounds too much like our time." Kouga said as he took the other stick and began to make a modern rhythm with the 2 drums right in front of him.

            Miroku shrugged and said "Keep playing that beat Kouga." He stood and walked over to the 'ray-dee-o' and turned it on just like she said and the first song they hear is the ending to a very poppy song that was being sung by three male voices that was rather feminine. 

            All three of the boys were surprised when the radio began talking to them, "And that was DAWN with their smash hit, 'Whole in One.' Up next is…"

            "Turn that shit off." Inu Yasha said throwing a rock in that direction.

            "We need to listen to the 'ray-dee-o' to find out how we can beat DAWN." Miroku said as he pushed the green button, and a few weird noises emerged and then another singing voice appeared.

            It was different than DAWN's. It was more…uneven, and would seem to howl:

Country singer:   Call someone who'll listen, or might give a damn 

                         Maybe one of your sorted affairs

But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lies 

Here's a quarter, call someone who cares

"What's the matter with that guy?" Inu Yasha asked stepping closer to the other two boys.
    
                   "It sounds like he dropped something on his foot." Miroku said as he pushed the button again.

            It, again, made noises and finally settled on a different station. This one had a female voice singing. Her voice was soft and beautiful. It seemed to be entrancing, as Inu Yasha could feel the anger, the hurt in her voice as she sang. 
    
    Female: Is this real enough for you
    
                   You were so confused
    
                   Now that you've decided to stay
    
                   We'll remain together
    
                   You can't abandon me

    You belong to me

            Miroku was about to push the button again and Inu Yasha quickly grabbed and gave him a look that said 'if you change it, I'll kill you.' Miroku pulled his hand away and by this time the song had already ended and an announcer had come on.

            "Wow! Yet another hit by the gorgeous and talented Matoko Minamoto. That was 'Surrencer' and what a wonder it was folks, don't forget to see her at her concert coming up in couple months right here in…" 

            "What was wrong with you Inu Yasha? You looked like you were in a trance." Miroku said as he pushed the button to change the channel again, but this time he was stopped by Kouga.

            "Leave it here. I like this music." He said as he turned to Inu Yasha who nodded in agreement.

            Another song began playing on the radio, a mix of electric guitars and drums. "This is what we're going to beat DAWN with?" Miroku asked as he looked at the radio.

            A voice began screaming on the radio it sounded like the said something about a face and a mirror, and Inu Yasha and Kouga looked at each other and then at Miroku and said simultaneously, "That's what we're going to beat DAWN with."

END CH.11

*AMB* Yeah. Told ya this is where it gets stupid but it kinda has to happen this way. *sigh* im my own worst critic. C'ya


End file.
